A new hope for A new age
by 5HAD0W
Summary: Harry develops a new rare power that needs training to control! BASICALY IF YOU LIKE POWERFUL HARRYS THEN YOU MAY WANT TO READ THIS ONE...Hiatus Sorry! CLICHE! READ OTHER STORY.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I own nothing of Harry Potter! But I can dream rite?

Chapter 1

The boy who lived. The famous Harry Potter or the chosen one as some people had come to know him. No. He was none of that in privet drive. He was that nasty boy or the worst-case St Brutuses Centre for incurably criminal boys institution had ever seen.

But of course he was none of that. No, that was just a story aunt petunia and uncle Vernon had told the neighbours so that they would not get curious as to were Harry went every year, which was to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry and no mater what happened was also Harry's home away from the Dursleys, who from the moment Harry received his Hogwarts acceptance letter feared him even though he was not allowed to do magic outside of school and often threatened him and downgraded him as a means to show that they were not scared of him and did this automatically whenever he was in close vicinity.

But the Dursleys didn't jus hate Harry they hated all things that were abnormal, mainly Harry and other wizards, as was seen whenever Dudley clutched his buttocks for fear he would sprout another tail or something of the sort.

It was a week after Harry had gotten back and he had already made a calendar on his wall that had 7 days ticked of on it signalling when Harry's return to Hogwarts would be.

Harry was woken awake by a sharp rapping on the door from aunt petunia and a shrill voice through the door shouting, "Up now you have work to do in the garden". As Harry got up and dressed he was thinking wishfully of what a day would be like to not be woken up at 8:00 o'clock in the morning only to do chores through out the day amidst the times when Harry would have his daily run from Dudley's gang whenever they were playing Harry hunting. As he stomped in to the kitchen uncle Vernon barked, "comb your hair boy" (n/a a reaction from his subconscious fear he had of magic) to which Harry replied " yes uncle Vernon" before grabbing a bit of toast and going outside in to the garden to do some landscape work aunt petunia had him doing.

As Harry had begun planting the last lupine he heard a van pull up in front of the house and the doorbell go.

"You, boy, the rocks for the rockery is here help the workmen bring them through, and don't drop them" aunt petunia said as Harry walked to the open door and go and get some of the rocks. To call them rocks was a little out of place, the word 'small boulder' was better as each one was about the size in width length and deep of uncle Vernon's car weal and it just showed proof that aunt petunia was more worried about a 'rock' than Harry's would be crushed foot if he did drop it.

The man putting the boulders for the rockery in to a wheel barrow seemed like a nice enough person and asked Harry if he could give him a hand. He meant with loading the large heavy boulders in to the wheel barrow but Harry thought he meant bring the boulders in by hand so with out questioning the workman as was a strict rule in the Dursleys house he picked up to medium sized boulders and began to walk in to the house carrying them when he noticed the amazed looking face staring at him.

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"How are you doing that?" answered the amazed man called jack.

"What, doing what?" Harry said a little worried he was doing something he shouldn't have done.

"That – that with the boulders" he said pointing at the rocks under each now fairly large sized arm.

"Oh I – you know I have no idea, these should way a ton literally any yet there, don't" was all Harry could say now very shocked. What had just happened? His arms went that size a moment ago were they?

What was more surprising was that when Harry had don his garden work and was up in his room was that he seamed physically fit all round. He had a 6 pack and now massive arms which defiantly had gotten bigger over the day. He decided to write to Dumbledore, yes that was it he would know what was happening to him. As Harry was looking at his new physic in the bathroom mirror when Dudley waddled in gave a high sound that sounded like "eep" and waddled out again much faster.

10 minuets after having written to Dumbledore however Harry was feeling stupid. Why did he whit to dumbledore after all he was a very busy wan and didn't have time to answer every question thrown his way. But no matter what Harry previously thought hedwig flew straight through the open window and down to Harry were she held her leg out obediently so the letter could be untied, and sure enough Dumbledore wrote:

Dear Harry

I have a theory of your recent transformation over the past day or to but I cannot explain now pleas do not inform anyone of wheat happened and I will see you at 7:00 o'clock pleas be ready to leave with all your belongings and be ready so spend the rest of your holiday at Hogwarts were an explanation is in order. I will meet see you soon.

Yours Dumbledore

Dumbledore was coming and he would be spending the rest of the summer at home, this was brilliant he would be going to Hogwarts and not coming Back for another year and then suddenly realized that it was five to one and that he better get packing. With a hasty pack and a double check under the loose floor board to check he and everything and hastily told hedwig to fly to Hogwarts as he would meat here there.

As he arrived down stairs heaving his trunk and broom the bell rang and once uncle Vernon had opened the door dumbledore himself walked in dressed in wizards artier and smiled at the Dursleys "you are the Dursleys I don't believe we have met face to face" he spoke very calmly and had the usual gleam in his amazing blue eyes when uncle Vernon stammered "ye – yes" and Dumbledore replied "I am afraid this may be the last you see of each other for a long time you see I will be taking custody of this boy who is a legend in our world and – why do you look so shocked Vernon it was all in the note I placed with Harry on the night I left him with you" then he turned to Harry and said "ready to go Harry I see you are packed

"Yes sir" Harry said before looking at the Dursleys and saying well looks like this is it, I hope you have a good life what ever that is to you, I'm ready sir" and when Dumbledore reached for Harry's hand they disaperated on the spot to the entrance point in hogshead to Hogwarts itself Harry's official home. "Professor you do realize that if what you said was try back there then you are my step dad" Harry said with a grin.

"Well yes, I suppose I am" dumbledore said with a slight chuckle.

When they arrived in entrance hall, two house elves popped in to existence in front of them. One Harry new, which was Dobby whose previous owners were the Malfoys who abused him and who Harry loathed but the other one standing besides Dobby was unfamiliar.

"Harry Potter sir, is you ok, here let me help you with that" and he walked over to were Harry was and disaperated in a pop with Harry's luggage and popped back a moment later.

"This Harry potter sir is Frodo sir, he will help you with whatever you want" Dobby said in an exited shrill voice but not the voice like aunt petunia this was more friendly.

"Frodo?" Harry said with a questioning look at the other elf.

"Yes sir, I was named after a famous hobbit who died long ago" said the elf that up to this time had not said a word, and had a similar voice to Dobby one but a little lower.

As they mad their way to the stone gargoyle at the end of the corridor dumbledore said "sugar quills" and walked on to the now tuning spiral staircase.

Harry thought to himself 'sugar quills' he would never understand dumbledore, just as they entered his office full of silver springing objects and a fiery red Fawkes who at the sight of dumbledore let out the most amazingly beautiful song you could imagine.

"Now Harry I do believe an explanation is in order" as he began to sit down and gestured at a seat in front of him to which Harry sat in. "Along long time ago, about 3000 years ago a person was born with extraordinary power that could not match the top mages in any way, this boy was fitter than anyone in the small village off the cost of Scotland and extremely strong, the reason he was so strong and so fit was so that his magic which was also unnaturally powerful would be pure and all power instead of if he was not fit and it would be les powerful. The reason for your changes in physical development is because I believe that you are changing, as did the boy and although he started at the age of four I believe you can be more powerful that he ever was. The reason that you are changing now is because of the incident with Voldemort

When you were young that some how put a blocker on your full power and I believe that the block is your scare but your powers awoke now because of Voldemort return to power at the end of last year and as you went through excruciating pain for being so close to him I think that the block dropped and that also was how you managed to get the protective shield up that was the phoenix song. You see only a powerful wiz-"

He stopped and looked at Harry how had gone pale, 'could this be happening to him' he though 'was it possible' there was so much information to take in. "Harry are you ok".

Ye-yes I- I just need to think about this for a while" ok well you will be staying in this tower for the holidays so through the door behind me and up the stairs turn left and yours is the door rite at the end ok? Harry nodded ant began to walk towards the stairs when dumbledore said "oh and get a goodnights sleep you will need it for tomorrow"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"For your training" he said with a smile and then said night my room is opposite to yours if you need anything"

And Harry departed for the night, thinking of his new tower and with a grin what Malfoys would say about bigger Harry's muscles.

This is my first fic so if you liked it please review if not still review I need all the help I can get!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I don't own anything I just borrow stuff (can someone lend me a coat?)

Chapter 2

As Harry woke up the next day he had the same feeling as when he first woke up in the hut on the rock far out to sea when he just discovered what he was.

He felt like it had all been a dream and he would have to leave the dream to go do chorus and his daily running or his daily running away, but when he did get up he saw before him his new bedroom decorated in red and gold (very like the Gryffindor colours).

"Harry" can a soft voice thought the door and a slight rapping.

"I'm up" Harry called groggily as he got up and dressed to begin the day.

As he strolled down to the office he saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk looking over some papers and writing notes on them. When he noticed Harry and looked at him with those amazingly blue twinkling eyes and a smile on his face he said, "shall we go and have breakfast" and stood up and walked down the moving staircase. As Harry followed him down the many corridors (most that he didn't recognise) he and Dumbledore cam to a stop outside a large portrait of a very old witch sowing a quilt in a rocking chair who said "Albus, ose yur friend?" she said with a smile and moved in the large portrait to get a better look at him. "Oh this is Harry potter, Harry meat the last of Merlin's descendants" dumbledore said to which Harry gave a nod and a shy "hallo".

"Bit early intit to have students round and you don't usually bring them ere" the old witch said.

"Well you see Harry is in my car now so he will be staying hear all year round, and there just doesn't seem to be any point in going to the great hall for breakfast so I thought I would bring him here" he said and Harry smiled when he said 'in my care'

That would mean no more Dursleys and Dudley's gang and that meant he would be treated with respect other than something nasty on ones shoe.

"Ok, well nice metin you arry" the portrait said "by the way Albus, 'password'"

"Grindilow" said dumbledore in a clear firm voice and the portrait swung open.

What Harry sore before him was the most elaborate room he had seen in his life. It was a rectangle shaped room with 3 pillars on either side and had portraits and tapestries in between them. It was lit by floating candles that never went out and had a long table about half the size of the Gryffindor house table, with ornate carvings along the side and down the legs. The sealing was painted to depict Merlin reading out a very old book to 10 or maybe 12 year olds.

"So Harry do I take it that you like this room then" dumbledore said with a smile all Harry could do was to nod dumbly.

Now Harry I was going to tell you this last night but I expect it was a little too much to take in so I will say it now. I told you about the boy who was very powerful last night what I didn't tell you was he had many gifts all of which I believe you have you just need to train to get them to be developed and in control. The boys gifts were telepathy, soul sensing, many animagi forms and the ability to morph in to anyone or anything he wanted or even a combination of things like he could keep his human form but sprout wings, do you understand?" he said looking to see if he was overloading him again. "Yes I just can't really believe that I have this power all my life and Dudley and his gang could still nock me around".

"Well you see Harry I don't believe you are the same as this boy, you are more much much more"

At that moment Professors McGonagall entered the room and stopped "Mr potter what are you doing here" she said then turned to dumbledore "is something wrong?"

"No Minerva, I have taken it upon myself to be the boys guardian" he said calmly

"But what about his aunt and uncle? What happened to them?" she asked

"Oh no, nothing, physical anyway" he said with a smile and a look at Harry who smiled back "it has come to my attention that Harry hear is the magus"

That got Harry's attentions did it also get Professors McGonagall's as well. "What's a magus?" Harry asked.

"A magus is the same as the boy I told you of, there was only one ever and now there is you" dumbledore said staring at Harry with an expression on his face that was 'respect?'

"Yes Harry I respect you, as will many more people when they know about you" he said with a smile.

Harry often had the feeling that dumbledore could read minds but this was just scary, as he had just wondered whether he was seeing respect in his face.

"Now we must be off to start your training Harry, your welcome to come alone as well Minerva" he said

"ye-yes I think I will" she said in a firm voice

The training Dumbledore was talking about was not duelling or any physical exercise, no, it was Harry practicing his animagi skills and at the end of the day he was astounded to see that he had shifted to a large white and golden phoenix. He was more astounded when after Dumbledore taught him how to check he had a lot of magic in reserve he saw an astronomical amount so large was the power that it overwhelmed him and he collapsed on the floor before dumbledore strolled over (faster than his normal pace) and picked Harry up then conjured a sofa for Harry to rest on for a while then dumbledore said "I think that is enough for today, you have done very well and I am proud of you".

Professor McGonagall who had just observed and hadn't said anything came up to Harry and said well done Harry I expect that you will receive top marks in transfiguration this year in your O.W.Ls, now I must go and send some owls and cheek out some paper work" and the transfiguration teacher disappeared.

"Now" said Dumbledore "It's getting late and I also have work to do so I think you should turn in for the night don't you" he said it as though Harry had a choice.

"yes sir" Harry said and walked up the corridor to his room.

When Harry woke up he had the distinct feeling that something was different but he didn't know what, until it struck him that it was he that was different and not anything else. It seamed that in the night he had transformed, indeed he did remember having a dream of being a panther and as he walked to the large old mirror on the door he was a massive black panther. It was amazing to see to he walked around the ajar door to go and show Dumbledore.

When he did get to the headmaster however when he looked up from his papers to see Harry his face broke in to a wide smile and he said "Ah I see that you have transformed well there goes our training day for today, I suppose we better find something else for you to do so I you would take your natural form how about shape shifting then?" he asked as the panther jumped stealthily on to the chair in front of the desk and transformed in to Harry but to the Harry that was before his physical appearance had changed, so thinking on what he looked like yesterday he shifted to his normal forma and looked at the headmaster.

"well you really are full of surprises aren't you?" he said happily.

Just then a large owl flew straight in through the window and delivered the letter to Dumbledore before flying out of the window again.

His face fell about a hundred meters.

"Harry you want training we shall give it to you, the ministry is under attack and we need to get there now" he said and stood up.

"But sir how will we get there, it will be to late?" Harry said.

"My boy do you think you are the only animagus" he said before swiftly turning in to a large sliver/white tiger the same colour as his beard and sprinting down the spiral staircase. Harry hastily changed to his panther form and sprinted after him.

'Harry when we get to the Hogwarts exit I want you to transform in to you phoenix shape and follow me, I also am a phoenix animagus'

'how can I hear you' Harry though

'I said you were telepathic, I jus thought my thoughts to you'

As the two big cats neared the entrance each got ready to transform in to their phoenix forms.

'NOW' Dumbledore/tiger thought at Harry as they both jumped in to mid air and transformed in to two phoenixes then that began flying to the ministry.

Although the ministry was several hours away by train the two phoenixes got there in a mater of minuets as they had no extra weight to transport therefore allowing them to fly at super fast speeds.

The sight that met their eyes was devastation.

Little cliffy here sorry. I will be trying to get as much done as I can but I am back to school now so sorry if I take a while to post.

Thanks to my reviewers. If you haven't written a fic you may not know what it feels like to get them, anyway if you don't want to know what happens in the next chapter or to then look away nnnnow cos we got a Voldemort appearance soon as well as Harry's birthday and maybe I will a more soon, any way keep the reviews coming an don't hesitate to give me pointers because I'm new to this anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I own nothing

Chapter 3

Devastation met their eyes as the ministry building was in rubble.

There were corpses every ware with frozen horrified dead looks on their faces.

On some you could see the unmistakable cause of death from the Avada Kedavra curse and on others you could see that the bodies were berried under rubble from the fallen building.

"My god" Dumbledore murmured "He finally attacked".

The pair searched for survivors for many hours but found none. At one point Dumbledore discovered a female auror that was half alive. As dumbledore crouched by her side and began to grab chunks of the debris form above her the woman said in a whisper "he is back" and died were she lay.

On the other side of the destroyed ministry Harry froze in his traces. Their was about half of a wall still standing with a body at the bottom of it. On the wall words were wrote in deep red blood "Surrender the boy now or suffer the consequences" the dead figure at the bottom of the wall was none other than Cornelius Fudge minister for magic.

His whole body stiffened when a read eyed snake featured Voldemort stood besides the wall giving Harry a piercing stare. "Youuu areee foolishhh too comee heree potterrr" he or rather it because what ever stood before him certainly was not human hissed and spat like a cobra.

"Nowww youuu willl dieee ass ii promiseddd youu" hissed the high-pitched cold voice "Avada-" at this Harry just began to raise his shields for whatever use it would do him when Voldemort finished the incantation that would surly kill him "kedavra".

BLACK

"Will he be ok, Albus?" said a voice Harry couldn't see.

Harry guessed that he was in the hospital wing and that he must have had another accident on his broom because he didn't have any memories of what had happened previous to his blacking out.

"I don't know," said the voice belonging to the headmaster "his magic reserves are almost depleted and his body took the worst of the curse. We can only hope that Severus will be able to make the rejuvenating potion before he can get any worse"

Snape was going to give him a potion, that was almost asking for certain death and that thought spurred him in to action or almost inaction as even the attempt at opening his eyes was a failure to him, and come to think about it he couldn't feel his legs an a numb feeling was coming from his stomach.

"M- oh" Harry groaned

"He's awake, quick give him the potion, it wont work if he falls in to unconsciousness" came a voice that was unmistakably Snapes cold voice.

As Harry felt something hot being pored down his thought he began to chock and splutter until the potion got to work and he began to blacken out again.

On week later Harry awoke with a feeling of restlessness and as he tried to get out of bed he tripped on something that reminded him of when he had tried to intercept his Hogwarts letter only to tread on his uncle Vernon's fat squash face.

"Ahhh" Harry yelled as he fell down on to the hard cold stone floor. An orange green flame swept over the room and at its source stood Dobby the house elf. Harry potter sir what is you doing out of bed?" he squeaked extremely fast.

"I was – hay never mind that what were you doing sleeping on the floor next to my bed?" Harry said his voice getting louder near the end.

"Dobby was guarding you under professor Dumbledore's instructions" he said as his eyes twinkled with pride of being the one chosen to guard Harry.

"Well I don't need it" his voice turning in to a yell as he began to limp towards the exit of the hospital wing only to be met by the face and half moon spectacles of Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah Harry I see you have managed to make your way out of bed on your own" he said in a warm voice.

"I was – I was just going – going to" he stammered as what he ad been meaning to do was go up to the quidditch pitch and fly around until he felt calm enough to return inside.

"Lovely day for a fly isn't it" the ancient wizard said his deep blue eyes gleaming madly.

"Yes sir I was just going to go for a fly as a mater of fact" Harry said and he had the odd feeling that Dumbledore could read minds again.

"Well I wont keep you from the air" he said and promptly turned around and walked around a corridor. As Harry took the same root to the broom shed he scanned the corridor and found that dumbledore had disappeared.

"How does he do that?" Harry asked himself before shaking his head and proceeding down the corridor.

Being up in the air was amazing and after a while Harry felt all his worries and mostly memories slip away until he felt like at some time he had became part of the broom himself.

After a Harry had gone back to the shed to put his broom back he decided to look in the defence against the dark arts for any books that would come in useful as he entered the musky old office he noticed something very familiar. It was the map – the marauders map that he pocketed and began to see if there was anything to scavenge from the mess in front of him. Obviously Mad eye moody wanted to get as far away from Hogwarts as possible as he had spent the entire time trapped inside his bigger on the inside than thou outside trunk but Barty crouch Jr who had impersonated moody using polyjuice potion. The office had many roles of parchment sprawl across the floor and along the shelves were many dark magic detectors. There was the mirror that would detect where or not a person was trustworthy or not which Harry left, as he felt uneasy around it. There was a large black book that said 'The best offence is defence and the best defence is offence' by 'Ja' something but the book was so old that the authors name had smudged and began to vanish.

As Harry began to gather up the contents he noticed something gleaming at him in the corner of the room. He dropped the stuff he was going to take and went over to investigate. It was a ring, but not like anything Harry had ever seen, the metal was a pale blue and their was black writing inscribed in the ring that looked like it was in a foreign language.

As Harry slipped the ring on to his middle finger on his right hand he felt a sudden rush of energy and felt a massive amount of power inside him that had managed somehow to change itself in to active magic and not reserve.

This was the best Harry had ever felt in his life, but that wasn't saying much considering as the Dursleys had half starved Harry for over half of his life. But this was different like he knew he was powerful and had no doubt in it at all.

After staring in awe at his hand Harry decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room, which would not have a password yet, and he also wanted some privacy to test a theory that he had out.

Back in the common room Harry raised his right hand and said in a clear firm voice

Lumos. Light erupted from the ring and a grinning Harry was thinking about what he could do with this. For instance in duels if you lost your way of magic the duel was up but Harry now had a backup plan if anybody did manage to part him with his wand.

Thank you to all my reviewers I thought I should owe you another chapter as you took time to review.

Couple of things but first if any of you have noticed spelling mistakes then I have to good excuses:

I am not the best speller and

Each time I try to use my spellchecker on word it says that the check is complete.

I have read a couple of chapters of awakening of a magus and I have to admit that there are similarities and will be reading the fic for two reasons:

Its good and

To stop any similarities happening again.

Any way with that out of the way please REVIEW!


	4. The other ring

DISCLAMER:

J.K.R owns Harry Potter.

I am not J.K.R

The next couple of days flew by as Harry had been practicing many curses, counter curses and jinx that he found in the library.

Tomorrow would be his sixteenth birthday and he was anticipating a good one as now he was away from the Dursleys and could receive his presents without having to hide them.

As the day wore on Dumbledore walked through the open doors of the library to say "Ah Harry, I need to speak to you in my office in ten minuets as there is a ministry representative who needs two ask us some questions and no doubt offer me the minister for magic job again but alas I doubt I will escape it any longer" he said with a warm smile.

As Harry began to pack away the books that he had been reading he notices a large book with a metal template along the edges. The title said _ancient artefacts and what powers they poses_. Having an idea Harry quickly put the book underneath the shelves so he could get it after the meeting.

In Dumbledore's office a frail old man sat opposite the head master staring at him.

Taking a seat next to the man, Harry looked at the professor with a questioning look.

"Ah Harry this is Adam Boswald, he was retired but he has come out of retirement to help out the ministry".

"Yes, such a tragedy, but we have another ministry building which should be harder if not near impossible for Voldemort to find" said Adam "now about that night, sorry couldn't have come sooner but it has been very hectic the last couple of days and we are just getting settled".

"Oh, no apology needed, we understand the state of the ministry" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Well in that case on with the story" the ancient wizard said and Harry and Dumbledore began to explain the story of what had happened.

As Harry walked up the headmasters tower and got in to bed his last thoughts before he fell asleep were if Voldemort planed to try to destroy the new ministry.

As Harry woke up he thought he had changed in to his phoenix form and flown down to were Fawkes usually sat perched in the corner of Dumbledore's office. But as he looked down to see his golden/white feathers he saw fiery red and realised he must be seeing through Fawkes' eyes. Harry tried to change back or change in to another animal but it wouldn't work, he was stuck. Some birthday this would be he thought but as he did think that the room melted and turned in to a large clearing within a forest that was lit by the full moon.

At the centre of a large circle of masked figures stood a read eyed Voldemort wearing an evil smirk as a middle aged man knelt on the ground before him, sobbing and begging for mercy. "You're a fool for thinking you could evade me Karkaroff" he said with I high cold laugh.

"My – my master" Karkaroff begged

"How dare you call me that? How dare you speak to me as if I still am your master" Voldemort yelled in an infuriated hiss and then "Avada Kedavra" he screeched and Igor Karkaroff was no more.

"Well? Anyone else" Voldemort practically screamed as he sent the cruciatus curse to every death eater in the clearing simultaneously.

It was at the horrified screams and wails that Harry awoke in his bed gasping for breath and clutching his scare roaring in pain.

At that point Dumbledore rushed in and upon seeing Harry fall of the bed (which Harry didn't notice amidst all the pain) pulled him up and back on to the bead were he conjured a calming draft from the hospital wing and practically forced it down Harry's throat and at that point his convulsions stop and he fell in to a deep exhausted sleep.

When Harry awoke his head was pounding and he instantly upon seeing the light outside snapped his eyes shut. He was reminded of what Fred and Gorge had told him about having a hang over and thought to him self 'do I have a hang over' but then the vision of last night rushed back to meet him and he groaned as he made himself get up.

He made a shaky descent down the stairs to the office to find Dumbledore in his chair looking over some paper work, as was the routine in the mornings.

"Happy birthday Harry" he said with a smile but when he looked up upon seeing the tortured eyes of a teenager who had seen to many deaths he then muttered "maybe not" under his breath and asked Harry to join him at his desk.

"I would like to ask you about last night Harry" Dumbledore said watching Harry with one of his famous penetrating stares.

"Sir – Karkaroff is dead".

"I expected as much" the old man said sadly "I didn't think that he would evade Voldemort for good. I offered him sanctuary here but he refused and said that 'he is coming' over and over".

"But I wont trouble you today as today is the day you are sixteen" Dumbledore said with a smile back on his face. "Here" the old man said passing Harry a small varnished box with inscriptions along the edge that Harry didn't understand.

Harry gingerly took the box and opened it only to see an almost exact copy of Harry's blue ring but this one was golden and as Harry lent forward to put the ring on dumbledore said "Harry what is that on your middle finger" he said studying Harry's ring.

"Well" Dumbledore said "looks like the search is up" and upon seeing Harry's confused stare he continued, "you have heard of the story of the founders yes?" and with a nod form Harry continued "well when the school was first built it is rumoured that Gryffindor and Ravenclaw both produced rings that would have certain magical properties. That one has been missing for years. The ring that you have has never shown anything magical about it but then again I am surprised that you are able to wear it as only Ravenclaws can were them. I will look in some school records for you and we shall see if you have any Ravenclaw's blood in you though if there were then I would think that it would be from your mothers Sid of the family as she was very cleaver and James was almost for a fact pure Gryffindor" he said with a smile "by the way did you find anything unusual about that ring"?

"Like this 'Lumos'" Harry said with a grin and a blinding light emitted from the ring.

"Well I should have suspected that from you" he said with a chuckle "now put the other ring on quick so we don't hold up any of our guests" with another confused look the pair rode down the spiral staircase and down to the entrance hall were there stood a crowd of red heads and one brown haired Hermione Granger standing next to Ron.

As Dumbledore strolled in to the entrance hall Hermione yelled "Harry" and ran up to him to give him a tight hug. "I have missed you mate," Ron said with a grin, then his eyes slid down to Harry's massive arms and he mumbled to Harry "we'll talk later".

Once all the greetings of happy birthday and hello they went in to the great hall to have breakfast Harry thought to Dumbledore 'shall we tell them' and Dumbledore replied 'yes Ron and Hermione will figure it out eventually' Harry stood up and said excuse me but there is something you must know" and the whole table looked up at him.

A/N

Thank you for all my reviews and SORRY I could not update sooner but well pc problems so all sorted so ill post again hopefully in a couple of days.

Also just wondering but who is the reviewer called 'THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE' – see reviews of book –.

By the way I might start to name chapters.

PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIE.


	5. THE ARCH MAGUS

DISCLAMER

I do not own Harry Potter in any way or shape but I do owe him in form.

REVIEWS…

THE MASTER OF RANDOM DISASTER: Indeed very random. Thanks for the review and I will try to get the next chapter up quicker.

SK8TER92: Thanks for the review and yes I will get the next chapter up soon

And yes by the way the chapter name is crummy but hey what are you guna do?

Chapter 5

"Excuse me but there is something I think you should know"

As the whole table looked up at him Harry suddenly became nervous and had to take a deep breath, "I am not a wizard". Those simple words were greeted with confused looks. "I say I am not a wizard because it is true, I am a – a" he stuttered but it was Dumbledore that saved him, "Harry is what we first thought was a magus" gasps were heard from the whole table but not from Harry or dumbledore. Harry did look confused as to why Dumbledore has said, '"What we first thought"'.

"Sir", Harry said, "what do you mean thought". To which Dumbledore said, "Harry here is what I have come to call an arch magus". More gasps met the ancient man's words and Harry fought to flee from the room.

"Professor, sir, theirs no such thing" Hermione said in a small voice eying Harry.

That was true, but Harry has the most power anyone in the world has ever seen, and that includes Merlin.

Harry could no longer take it anymore and with a slight breeze that took his place he apparated out of the great hall and back to his room (something that was supposed to be impossible. See Hogwarts a history or consult Hermione).

After a couple of minutes Dumbledore appeared by Harry's door and came to sit on his bed.

"I am sorry. I should have thought of a better way to introduce your new powers to everyone and I also should have told you that you are more than a magus", said the now ancient looking man.

"Well, things are only going to get worse the longer we wait, so, shall we go down- stairs?" Dumbledore said; and as he made for the door he paused and turned, then said, "If you will, Harry", and held out his arm so Harry could apperate down to the great hall.

The attention that was brought by Harry and professor Dumbledore was brought by a sudden whoosh of miss-placed air.

There was a difficult silence that met the two, and was surprisingly broken by Ron saying, "So Harry, do you want to go and play quidditch". To which Harry smiled and nodded.

As they walked to the quidditch pitch Harry had a sudden idea. Focusing as hard as possible on his own firebolt, he tried to copy the broom, and as Harry opened his eyes two brooms were floating exactly identical in every way in front of the pair.

"Oh ho ho, that was sooooooooo cool. Harry do you thing you could do that to five more brooms because if you can then Slytherin won't stand a chance", Ron said in a very exited voice.

-----

That evening Harry was having trouble sleeping. It was now 2:00 am and Harry just could not keep his eyes closed, and especially now that he just heard muffled voices nearing his room.

"Dumbledore, its impossible they both died and you know it", said an unknown voice.

"I assure you that it is possible and that I will research it as soon as possible", said the voice belonging to Dumbledore.

"Fine, fine but if this is found out then you could be very unpopular," said the unidentified voice.

"Am I to understand it that you will not tell him then?" Dumbledore questioned, and Harry could sense the glint of warning in Dumbledore's eyes through the door.

"Of course not, I just want you to be subtle is all".

The muffled voices moved out of hearing range and Harry forced himself to sleep.

''''''''''''

Harry found himself in a graveyard. Tombstones surrounded him each with a name of those who died. Cedric, his mum, dad and about 20 more rose from their graves in a ghostly form.

His mum was crying on his dad's shoulder who had a sad expression on his face.

"Why, why did you let me die? Us die. You didn't even try and you deserve to be alone and killed," the voice belonging to Cedric said.

"I, I'm sorry, I tried, I really-". He tried to speak but was cut off by another very familiar voice.

"You didn't try hard enough", the voice was Ginny's.

"G- Ginny. Noooooooooooooooooo" Harry yelled before he heard "HARRY, Harry wake up".

As he awoke trembling and wide eyed with tears in his eyes, some tea was forced in to his hands and was told to drink it by Dumbledore.

"Harry, what happened? Was it another vision?" the old man asked.

Harry shook his head and continued to tremble. But as he drunk, the shaking stopped; and Harry had a slight suspicion that Dumbledore put a calming potion in his tea.

Harry looked out of the window and saw that it was raining slightly. It mirrored his mood.

A/N

I first want to thank my reviewers and to say **DID U LIKE THIS CHAPTER?**

I did have a problem with it, as it wouldn't do what I wanted, but I'll try to post up sooner in future.

Also I must apologize profusely for taking so long but I have been looking for a good human spell checker an I have found one so I will update sooner.

Also I want to thank my new spell checker Tom (the best person in the world).

Please review as I don't know weather or not to carry on with this story.


	6. L and J

Ow err ok em this is awkward so how about sorry for not updating for nearly a month!

I do want to thank James Evans for giving me some ideas though.

ALSO READ THE BOTTOM, AS THE BOOK WILL MAKE A LITTLE BIT MORE SENSE THEN!

Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter then I wouldn't be writing in fan fiction! Unfortunately I don't own it so here you go!

Chapter 6

"Its nearly ready Nagini" Voldemort hissed to his familiar. "Soon I shall have the ultimate power that is rightfully mine and nothing will stand in my way, not even Potter" the creature that was once Tom Riddle spat as he stared over longingly to the large alter with a five pointed star marked with liquid fire to the right of the room.

Back in the head masters tower Harry was dreaming but not a bad dream.

He was standing in a room made totally of light with no furniture or floor or anything but white. Staring around he called to no one "Hello" an eco started to build up but not of the sound Harry had made or any sound at all but of two figures that Harry recognised at the battle between himself and Voldemort where his rebirth took place.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry whispered as a single tear made its way down his face.

Harry's parents, his actual parents smiled and embraced their son with all their might as if he may disappear, which he might have.

"Yes son, its us" Harry's dad James said.

"I, I don't understand, why now" Harry said with such longing in his voice that more tears streamed down his mum's lily's face.

"Son believe us we would have come sooner but we, we could only come now" James said with equal longing.

"Enough of this chit chat son, how is your life" lily said with a smile permanently stuck to her face.

Harry started to panic, _what if they got angry this is the first time I have met them properly wha_- but his train of thought was cut off with a warning look from James and a seething look from lily. "Er, er it, it was good" Harry finished off lamely _well great going potter they are really going to believe you now aren't they. _He had been having this voice in his head for a couple of days now but thought of it as his inner thoughts.

"What, what did Sirius do. Tell me now Harry" a seething emerald eyed lily growled slowly.

"What"

What was Sirius supposed to have done now, considering as Harry had only known Sirius since third year and as his parents were well, dead then there didn't seam to be anything that the old mutt could do wrong.

"Oh, no no no" Harry said very quickly just catching on, they though Sirius raised Harry, well this is going to be difficult.

"You see well, Siriusdidntraiseme" Harry blurted out

"Come again" James said

"Sirius didn't raise me"

Stunned silence greeted the words.

"WHAT!" James roared it wasn't a question "I specifically told him that he was to look after you if something happened to us and he just _forgot_?" voice getting louder.

"That's it," he yelled grabbing both Lily's and Harry's arms and staring Harry in the eye with the big blue orbs and said, "Awake".

"Wha-what the?" Harry yelled panicking slightly as a mass of what looked like white mist as it spun like tornadoes around them but he calmed as he felt the soft mattress beneath him and closed his eyes trying to get back to the dream with his parents in when he realised the sight pressure on his arm was still their.

(Now I could just leave it here but that would be cruel)

He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to see… his mother and father sitting by the bed staring at him.

He gave a yelp and dived under the covers (how many times does your dead parents come back to life?) and began to force himself to remember that no spell could bring back the deceits that was know of.

"Harry dear" he heard his mum call "Harry please" you couldn't argue with the desperation in his mothers voice so slowly, very slowly he began to unball and look over the quilt of his bead and stare at what he had longed for for all his life, his parents.

_Quick think of something _the voice said in his head quickly"I don't want to wake up"_ oh perfect, that's a great way to make a good first impression well you did tell me to think of something _Harry for the first time thought back _yes well I was thinking along the lines of something a little more intelligent_ the voice said sarcastically

"Harry we are here now for you, look" his dad James said and moved closer and pinched Harry slightly on the arm.

"Ow" the boy in the bed cringed (Harry and James could be identical twins apart from lily's eye's.

"James what are you – " but his mother got no further as the Door was burst open and Dumbledore can strolling in with a look of concern on his face "Harry the detectors they" but stopped when he saw the _twins_ and lily all together and gasped "Merlin" and put out one are to steady himself on Harry's desk.

"Albus" lily said in surprise "what are you doing here?" If possible the seemingly frail old professor's eyes opened wider and his mouth dropped further.

"Lily we come back from the dead and go with Harry to Hogwarts in the headmasters tower and you ask _what are you doing here?"_ James said with a frown

"Oh erm yes I see your point" she said looking a but embarrassed "maybe we should go in to your office and talk this over" she said eying Harry who was shaking in fear and the possibility of having some one to care for him seemed unreal.

"I actually think that Harry should hear this as it will be he who has to formally state that you are alive," Dumbledore said with a twinkle.

"What I don't understand the only one who can do that is the minister" his mother said confused.

"That is true but also so can magus'" he said the annoying twinkle growing by the second

"What but there hasn't been one for hundreds of years and not one so young" confusion growing

"One thousand to be preside and No, no Harry in not a magus" he paused for the effect "he is much, much more".

Another stunned silence _these silences should really stop happening _Harry though

_Yes well you do seem to get in to these situations don't you? _The voice said

"Harry maybe you should go down using your own methods of transport" Albus said concerned that Harry may not make it out of the bed before he collapsed.

Harry nodded and with a swish of displaced air disappeared down in to the head masters office.

"Lily your questions shall be answered soon but first I have to know what happened"

Albus said

"Fine, fine bu- how did you get down here Harry?" she said with another confusing look.

"I, I apperated" Harry stated with a quiver in his voice

"Albus have the wards been changed?" his mother asked.

"No but Harry's form of transport can wait first how are you here?"

"Well you see at Voldemort rebirth we helped Harry escape when priori incantatem (probably spelt wrong) took place and that means that Harry owed us a life dept, now he could not repay us because the dept gets passed down the line of heirs and as Harry is our only one we had to meat him in between the two worlds of life and death. We finally managed it and were sent home to be with Harry" James said

"Now what was all of that up there about Harry being more than a magus, I thought that was impossible," his mum said

"Harry is so powerful that I have come to call him the first arch Magus and maybe he last" Dumbledore said

"Wow" James said astonished.

"Harry a demonstration if you please" said the mane with sparkling eyes.

He thought for a moment before walking up to the window and willed a copy of the very tower he was standing in. the first signs showed as the grass stated to spark then bolts of electricity started to form and cover a large patch of grass. Then another tower flickered in to view an identical sister to the one he was in.

He heard a clapping behind him and slowly turned to see his mentor clapping and smiling then all turned dark and Harry collapsed in to an exhausted sleep still not able to control the full of his powers.

_A/N_

Well that's it. Tell me of your opinions, as I need to think of some more things for you.

Turn away if you do not want to know what happens next chapter.

Well Harry gets used to his powers and gets to know his parents.

Thank you again James Evans for giving me many ideas and also to all you out there thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!

As I say I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for ages.

Also try to guess what Moldi will do to get power; this is also a few ideas I may change in to the book and I WILL give credit were it is due.

Anyway bye for now ill update some time maybe next week or sooner. BYEEEEEEE!


End file.
